Book of Neverafter
by Katerina.Nolan21
Summary: Unfortunately for the Grimms normal isn't allowed. Strange deaths start popping up all over town, Peter Pan come to live with Puck and his brother, Sabrinas long kept secrets come to life, Mustardseed opens the Grimms to a whole world they didn't know existed, and the new villains in town make the Scarlet Hand look like rookies. Normal will cease to exist.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**_._

_"'February 4__th_

_ A lot happened this week, I turned eight which was awesome-sauce, but everything else was terrible. Puck got Sabrina and I to sneak outta Fort Charming to see how the war was going. We ran into some witches, they attacked us. Sabrina and Puck fought them off and we thought we'd get away but, more showed up. One of them grabbed me and tried to fly away. Sabrina got her to stop and begged them to take her instead. They agreed. Puck yelled at Sabrina to not go with them. He tried to grab both of us from the witch. We were up in the air, and Sabrina said she was sorry before she pushed me off the broom. By the time puck caught me the witches and Sabrina were out of sight. _

_ Puck dropped me off at camp to tell Mom and Dad and he went out to look for her. We tried all the magic we could find, even the magic mirror, but we found nothing. Puck says he won't give up…_

_February 16__th_

_ We spent all week looking for Sabrina with no results, then out of nowhere she just walked up to the front gate. Mom says she was really dehydrated and has a few cuts and bruises on her. She said it looked like Sabrina fought her way out of wherever they were keeping her. She has been sleeping since we got her to our tent, hopefully when she wakes we can figure out why they wanted one of us and where they took her._

_February 19__th_

_Sabrina finally woke up, she used to say I slept a lot but she's one to talk. Now that she's awake we got her to tell us what happened… _

_The witches took her to some cave near the mountains, they locked her in some cage. They planned to get information out of her about the camp and then kill her. Thankfully my sister is the Queen of Sneaks. The second Sabrina saw an opportunity broke out of her cage. Before she left she overheard a conversation about who the Master is and where exactly our little brother is being held. It's Mirror… I really don't want to believe that Our friend, our buddy is the evil man that took away my parents and little brother, the evil jerk that started this war… But Puck has a plan. Tonight Sabrina, puck and I are going to go into the magic mirror and take back our little brother. Then once he's safe we are going to smash the mirror. Great plan right?..._

_March 1, 2005_

_…Wow these past 16 days have been a doozey. We went into the mirror, chased Mirror into the Book of Everafter, which was a whole ordeal. Eventually we caught up to him and got our little brother back, turns out her was going to go into Basils body (we decided to name him Basil) and just walk out of the mirror and out of the barrier, but that didn't work (we stopped him) so instead he went into Grandma Reldas body and left the mirror… turns out he couldn't leave the barrier so he decided to try and kill all of us so the barrier would go down… didn't work, we eventually stopped him… So the war is over, the barrier is still intact and guess what, we are EVERAFTERS now. How bout that chiz. We can live forever, and if we want we can leave the town. Baba Yaga set up a new spell for the barrier that only Everafters with pure hearts can leave the town. We are thinking about going back to New York, but we aren't sure yet, aka time to start begging to stay…_

_August 15, 2006_

_…The schools are about to open, I'm so excited to be going back to school (Sabrina and Puck aren't). And it makes it even better that humans are starting to come back to the town... you can barely tell there was ever a war here…_

_September 13, 2011_

_…Today is Sabrina's' birthday, she's so happy to be 18. And today she told me that she has decided to stop aging, saying she wants to be young forever… I wonder if Puck will continue to age. It's crazy to think how much has changed for her since her 12th birthday… My big sister has gone from a complete tom-boy to a sometimes dress wearing girl who won't leave the house unless she is positive her appearance is perfect, not complaining since I'm almost the same way. Though that's about all that's changed… she's still a complete know-it-all, slightly snarky, and at times a complete bey-och…_

_June 28, 2011_

_…Well isn't this interesting, Mustardseed is moving to Ferry Port Landing because Puck has decided to take over as King. It's about time too, since Sabrina was kidnapped seven years ago Puck has actually started maturing (as well as continuing to age), though he is still a little boyish at times… We are so happy for him. Though he says when things start to settle down he plans on moving out, he and Mustardseed are in the process of having the Pigs build them a decent size mansion…_

_April 26, 2015_

_…Well its official Puck has grown up, he's "22" and acting like an old scrooge. It's crazy, he's gone from a carefree person who loved acting immature and pulling pranks to a more serious, slightly colder version of himself. Seed says the more Puck works as king the more changed he becomes, having absolutely no tolerance for stupidity from his subjects. It's so odd, you'd think with Puck maturing he'd become more like Seed, but they are still opposites… Sure they both bathe regularly (now), but where Puck is selfish, sometimes rude, short-tempered, and even a little sadistic, Seed is selfless, very kind, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. The only thing they do have in common is that they are both impulsive and beyond loyal when it comes to family and friends, and they both seem to enjoy bourbon. I think it's because of Sabrina that Puck is the way he is, it's gotta suck to see her with-"_

"Hey what are you doing?" A man dressed in all black asked when he walked into the Grimms living room to find his companion reading a book.

"Seeing what these Grimm Journals are all about, if you ask me it's more like diaries than detective accounts." She replied as she carelessly slung that journal across the room. "Did you find it yet?"

"Not yet, if you weren't so busy reading we could have found it by now. So stop your reading and fucking look" He said in a harsh tone.

Within milliseconds the female was in front of the man holding him off the ground by his throat crushing his windpipe. For a few minute they just stared daggers at one another till their other companion came into the room saying he found the item they were looking for.

Very calmly and slowly she lowered him till he could stand, before releasing him she threatened, "You try and order me around again and I'll tear out you liver and feed it to you, we clear?"

Without a second glance she walked out of the house, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Puck wake up." Seed called from my bedroom door just as a pillow hit him in the face.

Throwing the pillow back at his brother, Puck sat up grumbling, "Someone better be dead."

"Uh… get up, meet me down stairs." Turning around he walked out into the hallway, "Oh and Peter Pan is in town, needing a place to say so he'll be moving in, and the Grimm's will be over for dinner to meet him."

"Okay, I'll make sure to be busy!" He called out, jumping out of bed and slamming his door shut.

"Just show up and don't make a scene please." Mustardseed shouted as his footsteps echoed down the hall.

After working out and showering, Puck stood in front of the mirror he decided to change his appearance from 22 to 26 and fully stopping his body from maturing anymore.

"Nice, I think I'll stay at this age for good." He commented to himself, appreciating his refection while noting the slight differences.

His hair grew a few inches along with some serious facial hair both going from dirty blonde to a shade or two darker, his muscles became more defined, his face jawline and cheekbones were now more pronounced, and he went from 5'11to around 6'1. Other than those few things Puck still looked like himself. His blue-green eyes still maintained their mischievous gleam especially paired with his ever present smirk.

Not liking his long hair, Puck walked into his bedroom and grabbed his flute off his nightstand and called his pixies to cut his hair, "don't give me a buzz cut like last time that was terrible. Have the sides reach just over my ears with the bangs reaching my eyebrows, and the back about halfway down my neck, make the rest layered." He commanded. After they finished he ran his hands through it making it look messy.

Walking over to his wardrobe he put on a pair of dark jeans, a dark green V-neck, and his favorite black leather jacket with matching motorcycle boots, lastly he slipped on his 'Kings Ring'. Walking over to his weapons cabinet, he unlocked it and began putting his iron and steel daggers, and forgetful dust grenades in their appropriate concealed holsters. Before walking out of is room he slipped his phone and keys in his pants pockets and his flute in his inside jacket pocket.

Grabbing a quick bite to eat in the kitchen Puck headed towards the door hoping to avoid my brother altogether, grabbing the door knob Seed called out his name. Turning around Puck and went into the living room seeing Mustardseed and his right hand man Redfern talking to each other on opposite couches.

"What's up?" Puck asked, walking to the liquor table behind Seeds couch pouring himself a glass of his favorite bourbon.

"You've aged brother." His brother stated, still not used to the idea of Puck aging.

"Yeah," I responded, looking down at his drink in thought. "Felt like aging a little bit more, it was annoying that my younger brother looked older than me. So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Two humans were killed last night in the woods about a mile from Widows Peek, right by the border. Charming figured you'd want to check out the crime scene and do what you do." He said while checking his phone.

"Alright, I'm on it." Puck replied after finishing his drink. Putting the empty glass down he walk back into the hallway to the front door, walking out the door he heard Seed remind him about dinner tonight. Not in the mood to drive all that way, Puck pull out his wings and flew off to the crime scene.

As he was landed Charming, and Henry came into view. And it appeared that they were arguing like usual.

"So where's the bodies? And what makes it so special for you to need me? I am a very busy man, you know." He said with a smirk walking over to them.

Without a glance Charming pointed towards his left with, still arguing with Henry about some town bullshit. Walking past them Puck go to look for the bodies, and it didn't take him long to find them.

"Damn." He said when he saw what remained of the two. One body was missing its head, and it was a safe bet to say its arms were broken since the bones were sticking out. The other body had its entire chest, and ribs torn open like a book, its head also taken off. "So before I go into my thoughts what you're idea?" He asked Charming and Henry while walking around looking at the details of the horrific scene.

"I think it's an animal, this is in the forest after all. At first I thought it was a troll but they cut off hands not heads... and The Queen of Hearts and Bluebeard are still locked up so it's not either of them." Charming replied as they walked up.

"I think it's a seriously demented Everafter." Henry chimed in.

"What makes you think it could be an animal or Everafter?" Pucks ask while looking at some blood splatter on a nearby tree. Other than the little blood on the tree there wasn't any blood anywhere else not even on or around the bodies.

"You think it's something different?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"I never said that, I'm just wondering what drew you two to your conclusions." He replied.

Poking one of the bodies with his boot Charming said, "It's extremely brutal, like an animal attack… maybe a wolf or a bear, -"

"Bears are hibernating right now, and there are no chunks missing or bite marks so it's not a wolf." Hank cut in smugly. "So it's obviously a demented Everafter"

"Drop the Everafter hate, you are one remember?" Puck told him with a sigh, "it _could_ be an Everafter but it could also be an animal or hell, maybe a human. In the end, we have two very dead humans with no idea what killed them. All we can do is warn the town, be careful, and stay on the look-out… and find the heads. So even after looking at all this I still don't see why you called me to help. Thank you for wasting my time, have fun head hunting."

Turning away from the crime scene Puck popped out his wings and flew off.


End file.
